Hablemos de amor
by Maka Rune Rune
Summary: Kariya y su conflicto amoroso, qué bonito es el amor, ¿no, Masaki? ¿De veras creías que sería sólo una mala pasada? De verdad, que tontería, Masaki Kariya. Hiroto Kiyama x Masaki Kariya, HiroMasa. Dedicado a Pri .


¡Buenas gente! Es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos dos, y aunque ya tenía pensado escribir un fanfic de ellos, una amiga (espero poder decirla así ~) de twitter me pidió que le escribiera un HiroMasa (aunque al principio creí que estábamos de coña xD).

**Advertencia 1:** Escrito a las casi 6 de la mañana, así que si hay algo incoherente o faltas de ortografía, entended que yo necesito dormir(?).

**Creo que no tengo más que decir, así que, no vemos después del fanfic~**

**¡Espero que te guste Pri! :3**

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven™ no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada, así que crédito a Level-5, yo simplemente me dedico a ver su anime, jugar a sus videojuegos y escribir historias sin sentido ni fines de lucro.

* * *

_"Luego nos vemos"_

¿Y entonces qué le diría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Se lo diría? ¿O era mejor esperar? Y de todo este tipo de preguntas se hacía Kariya Masaki mientras volvía del entrenamiento de hoy, en el cual, y como siempre, le daba la lata a Kirino para molestarlo, le gastaba alguna que otra broma a Hikaru o a Tenma y se lucía haciendo sus típicos y ágiles movimientos en el campo. Pero, esta vez había algo más, o alguien mejor dicho, que después de terminar la práctica le contó que a la tarde quería verlo y hablar con él.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Kariya-kun?—se oía una voz no demasiado conocida por Kariya pero sí algo reconocible.

—O-oh, es usted, Midorikawa-sensei.—el peliverde le dedicó una sonrisa y el más bajo sólo pudo soltar un pequeño gruñido de insatisfacción y una sonrisa falsa.

Y es que, ese adulto de ojos negros y pelo verde pistacho era el segundo problema de todos sus males, el primero era sin discusión alguna Hiroto Kiyama, porque aunque Kariya no lo admitiese llevaba dándole vueltas a un tema que implicaba a Ryuuji, Kiyama y a él mismo, aunque negaba sus sentimientos. El caso es que Midorikawa era un problema porque el peliazul sabía que Hiroto y éste tenían una relación, o mínimo sentían atracción mutua.

—He oído que Hiroto-san le dijo a usted que querían verse hoy.—comentó caminando al lado del más bajo. Éste se ruborizó levemente y asintió.

—S-sí, me dijo que nos veríamos en la ribera del río a las 20:00.—afirmó aun sin mirar al adulto. No es que odiase a Midorikawa, ni mucho menos, pero le apenaba ver a la persona que le había robado el amor que nunca pensó ver en un adulto.

—Entonces, que pasen una linda tarde juntos, Kariya-kun. Ya me contarás qué tal.—decía Ryuuji mientras tomaba el camino opuesto que Masaki, ya que sus casas se encontraban por dichos caminos.

El pequeño Kariya seguía dándole más y más vueltas a la tontería de "estar enamorado" y además de un adulto; ¿acaso eso no era adulterio? Si Hiroto fuese 10 años menor no sería tan complicado.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, se tiró de espaldas al sofá, encendió la tele sin motivo, porque desde luego no quería verla, y agarró su celular que estaba en una pequeña mesita frente al sillón. No había nada mejor que hacer así que abrió el _Chut Chat_(1) y se puso a cotillear.

**Shindou Takuto:** "Ha sido impresionante ver a dos leyendas del Inazuma Japón contemplando nuestro entrenamiento, creo que me he esforzado más que nunca."

**Matsukaze Tenma:** "¡Yo estoy con el capitán! Hoy he dado lo máximo que podía de mí."

**Kurama Norihito: **"No digas tonterías, Tenma, tú siempre te esfuerzas al máximo y después acabas sin aliento."

**Hikaru Kageyama:** "Pues parecía que conocían a Kariya-san, porque Hiroto-san estuvo hablando con él después de la práctica."

El peliazul se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró; ahora sería tema de conversación para unas cuantas horas y odiaba ser el centro de atención si no es por sus gamberradas y trastadas. Entonces se le ocurrió la brillante idea de arreglarse para salir con Hiroto, al menos ir bien vestido y duchado sería una buena idea.

Se dio una corta ducha, en la que se puso a delirar consigo mismo el tema de sus sentimientos hacia Hiroto y acabó hablando de puding. Al salir llevaba el pelo recogido para no gotear y mojar el suelo, porque pasaba tres kilos de fregar, y llevando únicamente una toalla en la cintura fue a su habitación a por algo bonito con que vestir.

Una camiseta verde y unos jeans beige; no porque se parecía a la ropa casual de Kirino y ni en broma iría como él.

Entonces fue cuando vio su camiseta de "Keep calm and save Hyrule" negra, con las letras verdes y el sprite del primer Link que hacía tiempo que no se ponía e inmediantamente la jaló para ponérsela; era su camiseta sagrada que no se pondría a no ser que fuese algo muy importante. Y también vio unos jeans hasta las rodillas con trifuerzas abajo de los bolsillos laterales; necesitaba ponerse eso, era obligación de su nulo instinto modista.

Ya había preparado su ropa, y pasaba de llevar algo más que no fuese su móvil, sólo iría a verse con Hiroto no era nada del otro mundo; aunque podía ser una ocasión clave para decirle sus sentimientos. Pero no era posible, Masaki era demasiado tímido para hacer eso.

Eran las 19:30, tenía que salir ya para estar allí a menos diez y quitarse el nerviosismo de encima. Entonces agarró su celular, lo dejó en el bolsillo, cogió también las llaves de su casa y salió a paso ligero del lugar.

...

"_Venga, Kariya Masaki. Sólo es Hiroto, Hiroto Kiyama. Una cosa es que él te guste... No, o sea no me gusta. O sí. No sé, deja de decir tonterías que ya muchas dijiste en la ducha, Masaki. Pero eso no va a permitir que no pueda hablar normalmente con él, ¿o puede que sí? Nunca he sentido esto y no sé cómo se siente al hablar con la persona que te gusta."_

—Buenas, Kariya-kun.

El peliazul dio un buen salto del susto, no se esperaba que el pelirrojo llegase tan pronto.

—H-hola, Hi-hiroto-san.—_"estupendo Kariya, ya empiezas a balbucear que supuestamente es lo primero que no se debe hacer, espléndido."_

—No creía que fueras a venir tan pronto, no has tardado nada en llegar.

—Bueno... Yo... Es que... No quería ha-hacerlo esperar.

—Qué bonito por tu parte, pero por ti no me importaría.—Masaki notó como tras oír eso sus mejillas ardían demasiado. Su cara de niño malo que normalmente traía ya no se hacía presente y estaba claramente marcado un fuerte rubor de color rojo rosado en sus mejillas.—Por cierto, tu camiseta es muy bonita y tus pantalones también.

—Gr-acias, lo vi en mi armario y no pude evitar ponérmelo.—le contestó jugando con sus dedos escondiendo sus brazos atrás de su espalda.

—Me recuerda a Shirou, porque cuando teníamos 17 años él solía ir a todos lados con camisetas negras y de animes o videojuegos y también tenía un par de Zelda.

—¿Shirou Fubuki, el entrenador de Haruken?

—Sí. Pero no importa ahora no estamos para hablar de hace 9 años.

_"9 años... Si Hiroto tuviera 9 años menos podría estar con él sin dificultad. Bueno si yo le gustase."_

—Y, dime, ¿qué tal es Endou de entrenador?

—Algo corrientucho, aunque me gusta su entusiasmo y carácter.

—Qué raro que no te parezca empalagoso o pesado.—ambos rieron juntos y se dedicaron una sonrisa.

—De todas formas me desahogo molestado a Kirino-senpai o gastándole bromas a los de mi curso.

—Vaya, tú no cambias.

—Y no lo haré.

—Eso está bien.—Hiroto asentía mientras decía aquellas palabras.—Aunque no soy el más indicado para decirlo puesto que de pequeño quería ser jugador de fútbol profesional.

—Y acabó siendo informático e investigador.

—Eso parece. Cambié mi manera de pensar. Y recapacité sobre el amor.—lo último lo dijo en un susurro que el de ojos ámbar por poco no llegó a ir.

—¿Le gusta alguien?

"¿_Qué haces, Masaki? Hay que ser imbécil. ¿Por qué le preguntas eso? Agh, ahora sospechará..."_

—Sí,—respondió con tranquilidad.—aunque hace poco creía que me gustaba otra persona.

—M-me deja con la intriga.

—La persona que creí que me gustaba pero no es así es Midorikawa. Además de que él está con Osamu.—le contaba tumbándose despreocupadamente en el césped.

—Ow.—susurró el menor algo alegre por saber que Ryuuji no se interpondría entre su amor y él.

—Pero, creo que la persona de la cual estoy enamorado... no me corresponde y estaría mal quenlo hiciese.

—¿Por qué?

—Ah, bueno. El amor suele ser muy extraño y hasta a veces espontáneo, no sabemos de quién se adueñará nuestro corazón y cuando menos te lo esperas te enamoras de la persona menos esperada. No obstante, sigues con la idea de que él te gusta y te haces sueños de ser correspondido, de que tiene pareja o incluso de que el amor le es indiferente. Pero sin embargo sigues queriéndolo y te da igual todo lo demás.

—Rayos, no me he enterado ni de la mitad. Pero supongo que tienes razón.

Ambos comenzaron a reír descontrolada mente y cuando se dieron cuenta ya se les había hecho media noche.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a tu apartamento, Kariya-kun.

—S-sí...

—Lamento no poder acompañarte a tu casa pero aún tengo que ir a la oficina a por unos archivos.

—No te preocupes.

—Antes de irte me gustaría decirte algo...

Kariya lo miró interrogante. El pelirrojo agarró la muñeca del ojiámbar y lo jaló hacia él robándole un beso, un beso que ambos esperaban desde hace mucho. Era innegable. Lo deseaban, querían sentir los labios del otro presionando contra los suyos, mover sus bocas al compás, al mismo tiempo, que sus lenguas danzaran sin final y besarse hasta que se quedaran sin aire, volverse a besar y que no tuviera fin.

Pero todo momento tiene su final, y el pelirrojo separó sus labios de los del menor.

—Hi-hiro-san...

—Disculpame por e...

—Usted me gusta mucho.—le sonrió feliz y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

—Tú también me gustas, y estoy loco por ti.—se miraron a la cara y volvieron a besarse esta vez como siempre desearon hacerlo, Kariya tuvo que ponerse de puntillas debido a la altura de su superior y colocó las manos en el pecho de éste mientras que Hiroto agarró de la cintura al menor y lo acercó a él, sintiendo su cuerpo cerca del suyo.

Tras unos 20 minutos de besuqueos y momentos demasiado cursis, Hiroto se despidió de su... pequeño novio y tomó el camino de ir a su oficina a por los dichosos archivos que no le dejaron acompañar a su adorado peliazul.

Kariya mientras volvía a su casa, cogió el móvil y abrió el _Chut Chat_(1) para escribir:

**Kariya Masaki:** "El amor es tan bonito."

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo me quedó Pri? :_D Espero que bien si no me pero un tiro(?) OkNo~ Sinceramente nunca escribí sobre Kariya, así que debuta entre mis fanfics(?) y además con HiroMasa *^^^^* Amo a estos dos juntitos3 Y me molesta que no sean famosos porque se merecen más fama de la poca que tienen ;_; Igual que el Taiyou x Fei que quizá sea la pareja de mi próximo Fanfic.**

**Reconozco que el principio de este Fanfic es algo raro, está un poco pá'lla y lo demás todo pá'ca (Pro me entiende :'D) así que espero que sea un poco coherente(?), y el final ese sinceramente no pensé ponerlo pero al final me gustó bastante xD.**

**¡Nos leemos en mi próximo fanfic TaiFei :3!**

* * *

**(1):** El _Chut Chat_ es _"el Twitter"_ de Inazuma Eleven GO Luz/Shine y Sombra/Shadow, y me parece muy cómico la participación que tiene éste en el juego así que lo metí bicos sí. Porque puedo.


End file.
